Infancia
by Sakurita 94
Summary: Afrodita tiene como hobby revolver toda la casa de Máscara de la muerte cuando va allí a comer y ya se sabe de memoria todo lo que hay, por eso la sorpresa es grade cuando se encuantra algo que no había visto nunca ni espera que alguien como él tuviese.


¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con mis locuras para compartirlas con el mundo.

Esta historia estaba empezada desde hace meses, pero la dejé tirada y me había olvidado de ella XD La cosa es que pululando por mis archivos la encontré, me acordé y decidí terminarla, porque me estaba gustando mucho como me iba quedando.

Espero que a vosotros también os guste. Sigue la misma línea temporal que mis otras historias de SS, así que si os preguntáis cómo narices hizo esta gente para resucitar, leed "Regreso a casa" y si no os lo preguntáis pero no la habéis leído… pues leedla de todos modos *ejempublicidadejem*

Pues nada, ya no tengo nada más que decir por el momento, así que a empezar y a dejarme un review al terminar =D

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de su autor y de aquellos que hayan pagado por los derechos, yo sólo los tomo prestado con intención de maltratarlos un poquito… pero con cariño._

**Infancia**

Los Santos de Oro han resucitado gracias a la obra de Zeus. Han vuelto al Santuario y retoman sus vidas. Aún queda mucho por hacer, pues muchos de los Templos fueron dañados en las distintas batallas, así como gran parte del recinto en general, por eso, la Orden de Athena se afana en reparar y reconstruir los daños.

Aún así, también hay tiempo para descansar, volver a ver a los amigos, afianzar relaciones y, por supuesto, comer.

Para el Santo de la Cuarta casa, la comida era prácticamente sagrada. No porque comiera como un animal, más bien porque lo disfrutaba mucho. Además, adoraba cocinar. Pero eso es secreto, algo que no sabe nadie.

Nadie, pero nadie, porque, seamos serios, que el Santo más psicópata y ciertamente aterrador de la Orden tenga complejo de Chef arruinaría su reputación para siempre, así que cuidaba celosamente de que nadie se enterase.

Vale, está bien, había alguien que sí lo sabía. Pero no lo diría nunca, o eso esperaba, al menos.

Como se fuera de la lengua, no le volvía a dirigir la palabra, pero sinceramente, dudaba mucho que lo hiciera. Después de todo y por raro que parezca, ese sujeto realmente sabía guardar un secreto. Por si alguien se lo está preguntando, esa persona era…

_ ¡Afrodita! – Gruñó Máscara de la Muerte, tirándole a la cara un trapo a su mejor amigo – ¡O sales de la cocina en este instante o por Zeus que te vas a comer a tu Templo!

El Santo de la última casa hizo una mueca.

_ Vale, vale, ya salgo. Sólo quería ayudar, no es para ponerse así – refunfuñó – Además, en mi templo no hay comida y tú no serías capaz de dejarme pasar hambre ¿Verdad?

_ Ponme a prueba y ya verás de lo que soy capaz – dijo con cara de pocos amigos al Santo de Cáncer – Además, no sé por qué sigo invitándote a comer cuando la realidad es que no das más que problemas.

_ ¿Porque sabes que no sé cocinar y que si lo intentara probablemente muriera de una intoxicación?

_ Puede. Y ahora piérdete o te quedas en ayunas.

Afrodita le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

_ Ángelo malvado.

"Ángelo" se quedó congelado en el sitio. Odiaba profundamente su nombre de pila. Lo odiaba MUCHO. No sabía muy bien que le pasaba por la cabeza cuando le dio por decirle a Afrodita como se llamaba de verdad, pero no fue una buena idea.

_ Vuelve a llamarme así y tu rostro terminará colgado de mi pared. Estás avisado.

Sonriendo con gracia sin tomarse para nada en serio la amenaza de su amigo, el Santo de Piscis salió de la cocina y se dedicó a curiosear por el salón. Por supuesto había estado tantas veces allí que se lo sabía todo de memoria, pero de todos modos le divertía abrir los cajones, revolver y rebuscar a ver si encontraba algo que no hubiera visto antes.

Por supuesto sabía que eso era de mala educación y algo muy molesto, pero como muy bien se dice, _donde hay confianza da asco_.

Extrañamente, antes de que le diera tiempo a empezar a ponerlo todo patas arriba, reparó en un portarretratos que había encima de una mesita.

Se acercó con curiosidad y lo cogió. Eso no estaba allí antes, seguro.

No había fotos en esa casa, y menos a la vista. En una ocasión Afrodita se había encontrado con una en el fondo de un cajón, en ella aparecían una pareja joven con un bebé. Cuando le preguntó a Máscara de la Muerte por ella, el Santo se la arrebató de las manos y le echó a voces del templo.

Ese fue el único día de su vida en el que Afrodita realmente sintió miedo de su amigo. La única vez que sintió verdadero terror.

Días después, Máscara se disculpó (Cosa que, por cierto, tampoco era algo que se viera todos los días), pero no mencionó la foto.

Por suerte, esta vez era diferente. Estaba allí, a la vista de cualquiera, así que no podía suponer un problema ¿No?

La imagen le arrancó una sonrisa nostálgica.

Sinceramente, jamás pensó que Máscara hubiera guardado esa foto y mucho menos que algún día llegara a exhibirla. En ella aparecían él y el Santo de Cáncer casi quince años atrás, cuando no eran más que dos aprendices que, como todos, soñaban con cambiar el mundo, ser guerreros poderosos y dejar huella en la historia; Afrodita saltaba sobre Máscara de la Muerte con la clara intención de achucharlo mientras él miraba enojado a la cámara gritando algo a la vez que extendía los brazos para atrapar al que ya entonces era su mejor amigo y evitar así que ambos acabaran en el suelo ¿Quién les iba a decir que pocos meses más tarde empezarían a vivir una pesadilla en la que se volverían traidores a las órdenes de un malvado Saga?

En aquella época, una cámara de fotos había caído en manos del pequeño Mü, así que este se dedicaba a fotografiar a sus compañeros, a sus maestros y en general a todo lo que se cruzara en su camino.

Más de uno llamó de todo al muy honorable patriarca por poner en manos de su pupilo algo así. No es que el hecho es si tuviera nada de malo, es que era bastante molesto doblar la esquina y que te enchufaran un flash a la cara sin que te lo esperaras.

Algunos llegaron a pensar que Mü tenía más futuro como paparazzi que como Santo.

A pesar de todo, hay que decir que lo hacía bastante bien, sobretodo si se tiene en cuenta la edad que tenía entonces.

Por lo que Afrodita sabía, el santo de Aries aún hoy en día tenía una gran afición por la fotografía, y era relativamente sencillo encontrarle con una cámara en la mano.

El Santo de Piscis se acercó a la cocina sonriendo y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

_Ey, Masky ¿Y esta foto? Siempre pensé que la odiabas con toda tu alma – preguntó extendiendo el marco hacia el susodicho.

_ ¿Qué foto? – Gruñó Máscara dándose la vuelta – Oh, esa.

Se quedó callado un momento mirando el portarretratos.

_ Bueno, supongo que, ya que se no ha dado la oportunidad de volver a vivir me pareció que debería tener algo que me recuerde que nosotros también fuimos felices y que podemos volver a serlo. Que nosotros también fuimos niños.

Afrodita sonrió con cierta tristeza. Él había pensado algo parecido, por eso en la mesita de su habitación tenía la foto de ocho niños y cuatro adolescentes que sonreían a la cámara que sostenía Shion intentando parecer adorables y bien portados.

_ Tienes razón ¿Quién nos iba a decir a nosotros entonces que nuestra generación, los caballeros de oro más poderos desde la Edad del Mito, íbamos a ser tan desgraciados? – Acarició con suavidad la imagen que aún tenía en las manos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas volvieran a ser como entonces – Pero podemos cambiarlo. Podemos volver a sonreír, a levantarnos por la mañana y pensar _hoy va a ser un buen día_. Nada nos amenaza. Podemos fingir que somos solo doce jóvenes normales que le sonríen a una larga vida por delante.

Máscara sacudió la cabeza.

_ Sí, algo así. Además, – reconoció – también está ahí porque es la única foto que tengo en la que salimos los dos.

El Santo de Piscis se sentó en la mesa sonriendo con una expresión de ilusión medio infantil en la cara.

_ ¡Sabía que me tenías cariño! – exclamó

_ Estás diciendo chorradas. Hasta donde yo sé eres mi mejor amigo, imbécil, es lógico que te tenga aprecio. Aunque a veces me pregunto que se me pasó por la cabeza para acabar siendo amigo tuyo ¡Nuestros templos ni siquiera están cerca!

_ Puede que fuera mi irresistible encanto o mi belleza sin par.

_ Ni lo uno ni lo otro, créeme. Y ahora, déjate de tanto sentimentalismo que si me sigues distrayendo no acabo ni para mañana y nos morimos de hambre, así que ¡Lárgate de una vez, Florecita!

Afrodita frunció el ceño. Le sacaba de quicio que le llamaran así.

Se bajó de la mesa de un brinco.

_ No te sulfures, Ángelo, ya me voy.

El Santo de Cáncer le dio una colleja tan fuerte que casi lo estrella contra el suelo.

_ ¡Ey! ¡Eso duele, bruto! – Se quejó el joven sueco.

_ El que avisa no es traidor. Te dije que no me llamaras así, luego tú solito te buscaste el golpe.

Haciéndose el ofendido, Afrodita salió de la cocina con la nariz para arriba.

_ ¡Ey, Afro! – llamó Máscara

_ ¿Qué? – preguntó este, asomándose por la puerta.

_ No revuelvas los cajones.

El Santo de Piscis puso los ojos en blanco.

_ Vale – Accedió con tono quejumbroso alargando mucho la _a –_ Lo que tú digas.

Manteniendo su promesa de dejar en paz los cajones, Afrodita se dedicó a abrir los armarios y curiosear los CDs hasta que la comida estuvo lista.

Antes de concluir, he aquí una serie de datos de interés (O no) que merece la pena mencionar.

Esa foto que Masky tenía tan escondida era de sus padres. No tuvo una infancia feliz y no le gusta hablar del tema. Jamás. Con nadie. Nunca. En serio, si alguien le pregunta, probablemente no terminará bien.

A Afrodita le cayó bronca por desbaratar los armarios y desordenar los CDs.

Ese día comieron Lasaña.

Mientras estos sucesos tenían lugar, Mü estaba haciendo un reportaje fotográfico de las reconstrucciones del Santuario para tener un recuerdo y para publicarlas en el periódico del Santuario... mira tú que al final si que va a tener alma de fotógrafo.

Ahora si, fin.

* * *

Eso es todo, espero que os gustara y os hiciera reír y que si fue así me lo digáis porque me encanta recibir comentarios. Si no os gustó, podéis dejarme un comentario diciéndome por qué, lo respetaré y tendré en cuenta, tengo asumido que no a todo el mundo le puede gustar lo que escribo, así que no me vais a crear un trauma XD

En serio, aprecio todos los comentarios y los respondo =)

Si hay faltas de ortografía, decídmelo y serán aniquiladas sin piedad.

No es que venga muy a cuento, pero el título original de esta historia era _Fotografías_, pero tengo otra que se titula así, y aunque no tienen nada que ver, decidí cambiar este por si acaso. No sé por qué cuento esto

En fin, besazos y abrazos a todos.


End file.
